girlfriend
by gaarashikaku101
Summary: a songfic to avril lavigns girlfriend botan is in love with kurama but he has a girlfriend what happens whene the girl betrays team yurimeshi


Girlfriend

This story is for my favorite yyh paring kurama and botan it's a song fic to the song girl friend so I hope you enjoy it.

Botan walked over to her mirror in her room and looked at her reflection her once cherry blue eyes were now dull kurama had a girlfriend she knew weeks ago that he had feelings for another girl and she knew it was her fault he didn't know how she felt she should have told him when she had the chance. She put her hair up in it's normal high pony tail she cursed herself for being so stupid she walked down to the living room to see her sitting on kurama's lap smiling happily.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girl friend_

The girl waved to botan botan just walked by shooting a hiei glare at the girl she looked up at botan looking hurt and confused. Kurama noticed this and wisperd something to her kurama looked up at botan confused he moconed for the girl to get off his lap. Kurama walked over and pulled botan into the kitchen and told yuske to get kuwa and get out of the kitchen both boys walked out confused. "Botan what in the world is wrong with you whey do you have a problem with julianna" he asked confused botan looked at kurama "it's because I love you ok I'm jealous because she gets you and I don't I want you to be mine not her's I want to be your girlfriend but I guess now it's too late you have her so have a happy life" screamed botan as she went to storm out the door but kurama grabbed her wrist "how long have you had these feelings for me" he asked shocked "since the first time I saw you" she said looking down "oh I didn't realize this would hurt you botan I am so sorry" kurama said and he sounded genuinely sorry botan looked at him smiling

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way no it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

Botan looked at kurama and turned around to go back out into the living room "hey julianna you have a great catch you beat me to him that's for sure sorry I was so mean to you before friends" asked botan "friends" said julianna botan smiled at her new friend and julianna smiled at her kurama smiled at both girls just then yuskes communicator rang making every one jump "oh hey binky breath" said yuske making every one but hiei laph as koenma yelled at him about calling him binky breath botan cme behind yuske "ok koenma what do you have for us" asked botan making yuske jump twenty feet into the air. "botan don't do that" said yuske making kurama chuckle.

_Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious_

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_

Botan created a portal that they could go through so they could get this mission done and over with kurama turned to julianna "will you be ok" he asked she nodded kurama turned around and walked through the portal. Julianna disappeared and reappeared to where they were going. she walked up to a guy "so bother who do you want me to fight" she asked in a evil tone " you won't be fighting any one we will be kid napping the soul reaper that is with them" the guy said laphing evilly"

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yea I'm the mother fing princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever _

_you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together know_

_And that's what every ones talking about know_

When they came through the portal on the other side kurama noticed the guy on the roof next to julianna kurama looked at julianna confused and hurt seeing this made the entire gang mad botan walked over and gave kurama a hug "kurama you could do better than her I'm still here and have feelings for you" said botan kurama nodded then looked at botan "botan I have always loved you to I loved julianna but she turned to be using me so will you be my girlfriend" kurama asked looking up at her with hope in his eyes botan smiled at him "oh yes kurama" said botan happiness in her eyes at the sound of this julieanna attacked botan with all her fury "no one takes my kura away I will kill you" kurama looked up scared for what would happen to botan he jumped up "rose whip" was all julianna heard before she felt a pain in her shoulder she disappeared but not before uttering the words "this isn't the last time you will see me botan".

That's it sorry I didn't use the entire song and that it probably sucked but I hope my writing will get better.


End file.
